


《老师，请和我做吧》1

by AYAYAZOEY



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYAYAZOEY/pseuds/AYAYAZOEY
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 6





	《老师，请和我做吧》1

崔始源摸不清楚金钟云的脾气。

明明每次都是他把手先伸进他的裤子里，明明每次都是他用如此色情的眼神看着自己脱下内裤，完成一次又一次的交合的。

明明每次都是他主动的，可为什么结束之后却依旧能做出一副像是什么也没发生过的样子呢。

他想起金钟云第一次对他做这种事儿的时候，他正读高二，正对着一道圆锥曲线的题愁眉不展，金钟云的手就伸到了自己的校服裤子里，那东西没收到过刺激，皱巴巴的缩成一团，金钟云温热的手在那里揉搓了好一阵儿才支棱起来。

少年对这些事情从不感兴趣，同龄男孩子已经开始讨论片子哪个最刺激的时候，崔始源总是选择戴上耳机杜绝这一切，十七岁才第一次被触碰的地方不过几分钟就缴械投降，在内裤里留下难受的湿乎乎。

几天之后崔始源才后知后觉的发现他每晚都会想起金钟云，齐眉的头发，还有若隐若现的水蜜桃香味。

老师是水蜜桃味的，崔始源躺在书桌旁边的床上这么想着，颤抖着手打开了男孩子群里广为流传的网站，戴上了耳机跟着里面的叫声胡乱的撸动。

羞的红了脸，动作青涩的要命，却也足以满足刚接触新世界的高中生了。

他发现他射不出来，浑身酸爽的要命，连脚指头都紧紧的蜷缩了起来，两只腿也微微的向上翘着，浑身上下都在用力的迎接最高潮的到来

但是崔始源发现自己做不到，于是他闭着眼睛想起来金钟云，温热的手还有总是湿乎乎的小嘴，是不是涂了一层薄薄的唇膏，可以很顺利的把一整根都吞进去。

他被自己的想法吓到了，整个人都一哆嗦的射了出来，肚子和胸口都是滚烫，转而又冰凉了起来，崔始源歪了歪头，看着书桌上还没和上的练习题，心脏跳的厉害，甚至有些发疼。

那晚他想着金钟云和他口交的样子射了一次又一次，直到最后只有疼痛的抽搐不能射出任何液体之后才停了下来。

他喜欢老师的嘴巴，小小的软软的，但却可以把他整根阴茎都吞进嘴里，吞吐之间还会带出拉丝的银线，他总是一边玩着他的阴囊一边吞吐着巨根，他的舌头很灵活，在青筋暴起的地方草草而过，又在流淌着透明液体的龟头前端飞速的舔着。

好几次崔始源都是这样缴械投降，他抓着老师被烫成卷发的头发，含糊不清的喊着他的名字重重的射在了老师嘴里。

他不是很喜欢这样。

他更喜欢老师在自己那张松软的床上脱下内裤，湿乎乎的东西弹出来，硬挺挺在自己面前翘着，这是崔始源不感兴趣的，他更感兴趣的是金钟云后面粉色的泛滥成灾，他高高的耸着屁股，像是把世界最美好的东西都呈现在崔始源面前一样。

金钟云敏感的很，只不过简单的抚摸和触碰就能让他整个身体都变成粉红色，后穴也都没有规律的收缩着，龟头流下的液体不一会儿就在床单上阴湿一大片。

妈的，要射了，他这么想着。

崔始源揉了揉眼睛，把注意力强行拉回了练习题上，还有五分钟金钟云就要来了，而他本打算提前半小时做好题，却差点意淫到射精。

这是他第二次高考，如果一定要问为什么第一次失败了，崔始源也毫不介意的告诉你，考第二科目的时候他没有去，反而是拉着金钟云到了一个安静的小巷子，操的他神志不清。

金钟云来的时候崔始源就发现他换了香水，茉莉花的味道让他有点喘不过来气，崔妈妈端来了两杯水，说自己要去超市买点东西，拜托金钟云好好的看着崔始源。

门关上之后崔始源就把金钟云按在了床上，他新换了草绿色的床单，柔软的不像话，隔着裤子金钟云都能感觉到崔始源那处硬邦邦，尝试着问他要不要今天直接帮他口出来。

“不要。”

崔始源拒绝的很干脆，刚才已经意淫到了那里，他敢相信金钟云哪怕只是简单的吻一吻他的阴茎，他都会毫无保留的射金钟云一脸。

金钟云没穿内裤，脱下肥大的外裤之后就是一片光溜溜，崔始源掀起他的毛衣，细细密密的啃咬着他的小巧圆润的乳头，手也不闲着的帮他抚慰着那东西，然后一路向下，直到吻到了他的大腿内侧也不肯停止。

金钟云被崔始源吻得浑身发麻，他的两只手撑着床单，极力的把自己抬起来一点，好能和崔始源更好的接触

“嗯...哈.....始源，要做题的，不要做这件事。”

拒绝的话显然是不管用的，他也很清楚崔始源不做完，是不可能安心的完成今天的课程的，崔始源的吻最后狠狠地亲在了他的小口上，直起身子站到了一遍脱了衣服，从床边随手拿起了套子，快速的套了上去。

甚至不需要润滑液的辅助，金钟云后穴早就已经湿润的不像话，收缩着像是在邀请崔始源的进入一样，崔始源也不客气的把东西摆在那里，慢慢地挺身直到整根都没入。

金钟云痛的哼唧，但是随即又被插入之后大力的抽插和撞击而产生的呻吟声打断，崔始源在做爱的时候不喜欢说话，但是却喜欢听金钟云断断续续的娇喘，有的时候还会坏心思的录下来，第二次做爱的时候放在他耳边刺激着他。

有的时候崔始源也会发出小奶狗一样的哼唧声和喘着粗气奋力的撞击之后满足的喟叹声，金钟云的甬道一下一下的收缩着，嗯嗯呀呀的声音好像是整个人都要坏掉一样。

崔始源的怀抱是炙热的，他突然停了下来弯下了身子抱住了他，皮肤贴着皮肤的感觉很奇妙，就像是两个人的血液交汇在了一起，奋力的奔腾在彼此的身上一样，他仰起头看着崔始源，露出了好看的脖子曲线，腾出了支撑的一只手套弄起了自己的阴茎。

最后几下和往常的深深地操弄不一样，崔始源低声在他耳边喊着他的名字，快速的抽动了几下，低沉的叹气之后便退了出去，熟练的把套子打了个结，扔进了垃圾桶。

他跨过了金钟云躺在了他对面，看着金钟云闭着眼睛抚慰自己，他没有上手去帮他的想法，只是躺着看着他把分身握在手里，跟随着他自己的呼吸频率时重时轻的抚慰。

高潮是要来了吧，崔始源眯着眼睛这么想，金钟云突然绷直了身子，一直张的腿也紧紧的并在了一起，又挺了身子，滚烫的精液乱七八糟的射了崔始源一身。

金钟云吸了吸鼻子，迷迷糊糊的睁了眼睛，他缓了好一会儿才坐了起来，床单上湿乎乎一大片，甚至分不清到底是谁的体液，金钟云也不在乎那些，拿了湿巾擦干净之后穿好了衣服，笑着坐在书桌前

“该做题了，让我看看今天要做什么呢？”

崔始源不喜欢这样，结束之后他总是一秒切换回老师的身份，可他想要抱着他和恋人一样温存一会儿，哪怕只有一会儿。

“这道题怎么还做错了呢？这条渐近线画的就不对嘛...”

语气平常的就像什么也没发生过一样，只有乱七八糟的床单和带着褶皱的衣服证明了刚才的确在这里发生了一场人生中最和谐的事情。

倦鸟都有归栖，可是他和金老师总是无始无终。

题很简单，崔始源甚至只是划拉了几笔就能算出正确答案，金钟云走的时候留给了他一个从商店买来的小熊形状的棉花棒棒糖。

他把床单团了一团扔在一边儿，躺在床上举着棉花糖发呆。

直到妈妈敲门进来，皱着鼻子嗅了嗅又推开了窗子。

“要换换新鲜空气了。”


End file.
